the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Camael
" You will perish abomnination, just like any other member of your kind" - Camael to Sargeros before attacking him. Camael is the first Authority Anu ever created and she is known to be Michael's second in command of the authorities, making her the most powerful member of her order. Camael is very loyal to Michael and she slayed many Half Breeds that survived the Deluge. Biography Early Life Camael was born five billions of years ago and she was the first Angel of a new Sphere: she was trained personally by Michael and she became a very powerful warrior, described by many as strong willed and with a great militar mind that made her capable to become Michael's second in command. Camael witnessed the creation of all Heaven and she also trained the Authorities along with Michael, forming a powerful army that was only rivalled by the Watchers, their rivals. The Eternal Conflict When the Archdemons revealed themselves, the Angels went after them hoping to defeat them, however they proved more powerful than Archangels, who were able to defeat them only thanks to Lucifer, stronger than any Archdemon and the only one capable to resiste their Evil Aspect powers. However this started what was then called the Eternal Conflict. Camael helped the Archangels into fighting the Archdemons when they revealed themselves and they started to destroy everything they met: Camael personally killed many Demons and she even helped Michael to best Mephistopheles, the oldest Archdemon. Camael earned a great respect from Michael and she was appointed as a member of the Celestial Council, since she proved to be skilled and full of resources. Camael became so one of the leaders among Angels and she was respected. The Dark War Camael also soon learned that before being sealed away, Shelob had geberated a son, Azatoth, who had created other five monstrosities like him, named the Outer Gods, monsters whose only purpose was to destroy the creation and bring it back as it was before and end all the existance. Unlike the Archdemons, the Outer Gods proved to be very smart and dangerous, since they were organised and they had many lieutanants, the Great Old Ones, who proved to be very dangerous. There were also Darklings, capable to whipe out the Angels of the third Sphere and Camael saw how much dangerous this foes were and so and Angels for the first time were really scarred, since their foes threatened to end them all. In the end the Outer Gods were defeated, however this left a dark path opened and after this events Heaven would soon change forever and so would Angels. Lucifer's rebellion After the birth of humanity, Anu saw in them a great potential to the forces of Good and Light and he ordered his Angels to bow before them and love them more than anything. Even if Camael at first did not understand, in the end she did so and she was horrified like many Angels to learn that Lucifer refused to do so and he had convinced the Watchers and many other Angels to join him. Camael fought with Michael and even if at first Lucifer's side was winning, in the end Michael and his siblings managed to destroy him and banish his spirit into the Frozen Throne, hoping he would never reborn, while Camael and her allies kept Uriel occupied so she would not be able to help her brother. First Demon Invasion When Demons learned about humanity, they started to corrupt them and they spawned many Half Breeds, along with Fallen Angels and many other races. When the Archangels saw how much dangerous they were for humanity, they went on Earth to end them all: Camael personally killed many Nephilims and Cambions, along with other creatures such as Zergs and Templars. However Angels soon realised that they were not strong enough to kill them all, especialy those sired by Primordial Species. Michael and the Angels then generated what would become known as the Deluge, killing almost every Half Breed and 99% of humanity. Camael then led the Authorities to execute every Half Breed they met, hoping to end their species. Powers and Abilities As the oldest Authority, Camael is more powerful than any other member of her order and she is known to be very powerful and dangerous when she needs to be. Powers * 'Middle Tier Angelic Power -' Camael is an Angel of the second Sphere and as such her pure powers are weaker than those of First Sphere Angels, however her great physical abilities, along with her training, allow her to match even foes as powerful as Seraphim, even if they can still defeat her in other ways, as they are much more powerful. ** 'Nigh Omniscience -' Since she was trained by Michael and she is over five billions years old, Camael has learned a vast amount of things and there is little in the world that she does not know. ** 'Middle Angelic Smite -' As a Middle Angel, Camael's smite is strong enough to kill anything weaker than a Second Sphere Angel and in some cases she is capable to kill even some Half Breeds that reach a High Tier level o power, however she can only do so if they are in a weaker state, otherwise they will kill her with ease. ** 'Middle Reality Warping -' Camael is capable to affect the reality around herself a little, but she can only do so toward things that are already existant in the world: she cannot create or destroy anything completely, because only those who are at least at the same level of a First Sphere Angel can achieve such fit. * 'Immortality -' Camael is over 5 billions years old and she still does not age physically. * 'Wings Manifestation -' Like any Angel, Camael can manifest her wings and use them to fly from different countries in seconds. ** 'Dimensional Travel -' Camael's wings carry special powers that allow her also to travel between dimensions and she can use them to go into places such as Earth or Heaven. * 'Photokinesis -' * 'Weapon Manifestation -' As an Authority, Camael is capable to manifest her own mystical sword, allowing her to have a weapon to use in case she is disarmed: this weapon is a manifestation and if Camael dies, the weapon will simply vanish, leaving no trace behind. Abilities * 'Fighting Mastery -' * 'Leadership -' Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings Items Killing or Destroying Beings Items Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Angels Category:Authorities Category:Middle Angels Category:Villains